Breathe me in, breathe me out
by myoue
Summary: The only way Corporal Levi can get what he wants is with a drunk submissive Eren.


**i was accused of having non-con rape in my last fic so of course my answer to this is to write a drunk rape now and i am only partially sorry. have fun fuckers**

* * *

"What is this, corporal?" Eren asked skeptically as he stared down into a cup full of a weird clear liquid that he was regarding as highly suspicious, especially since Levi had none too gently thrust it into his fumbling hands.

"Stop questioning everything and just drink it," Levi huffed in annoyance, wondering if the outcome of the situation would be worth his dwindling patience.

"It's not poison, is it?" Eren asked, giving the cup a small sniff and scrunching his nose.

"Why would I give Humanity's Last Hope poison."

Eren shrugged. "I dunno. Experimenting on me again or something. And don't call me that."

Despite his words, Eren pulled the cup out of reach defensively and held it at his chest when Levi made a grab at it. Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes indignantly. "Motherfucker... if you don't want it, then hand it over. That shit's expensive and you should be fucking grateful that you're even getting to try a splice of it but if you're going to be a whiny bitch about it—"

"Alright, alright! I'll drink it..."

Eren took one last frowning look at the mysterious fluid before raising the edge of the cup to his lips and downing it all in one gulp as if he were chugging down medicine that he wasn't particularly looking forward to extensively tasting.

"Oh god, what the hell is this," Eren choked out as he covered his mouth to make sure his splutters wouldn't get all over Levi's pristine floor.

"It's alcohol, I told you."

Eren looked at him exasperatedly. "And why did you think I would like something like this?! ...Sir."

It was Levi's turn to shrug uncaringly before looking Eren dead in the eye. "I don't know. To expand your horizons, maybe?"

There was something uncanny about Levi's expression and Eren noticed right away but didn't say a single word.

"Here, drink some more," Levi encouraged as he started pouring into Eren's cup from a bottle that still had a long ways to go before becoming dry. "It'll make you feel better."

Eren deadpanned. "Are you telling me that drinking more of what's making me feel bad is going to make me feel better?"

"Yes, it's called perseveration, the psychological act of repeating a behaviour despite there being no immediate reward or positive outcome."

"No positive outcome? I thought you said it'd make me feel better!"

"Okay, can you shut the fuck up and just drink it? God, you're starting to make me question why people even bother getting drunk at all these days."

Eren looked like had no clue what Levi meant by that but he went through with downing the terrible drink under the empty promise of a very questionable authority figure.

After his sixth cup in six minutes, Eren looked more than a bit flushed and about ready to keel over.

"Are you okay, Eren? You don't look so good," Levi asked with mock concern and a slight crook in his mouth, as if thinking that things were finally starting to get good.

In fact, Eren didn't feel like himself. It was only at Levi's words that he registered the feeling of having the wind knocked out of him. He felt different, maybe even a bit hazy – like his mind was swimming in a dense fog of tropical humidity.

And things were definitely getting weirder as Eren suddenly realized his back was being shoved against the wall of Levi's spaciously cleaned room and the corporal himself was pressing up close to him, a little too close for normal speaking range.

"U-uhh," was all that came out of Eren's mouth, looking like he might be contemplating regurgitating the alcohol onto the front of Levi's slacks.

He was barely aware of Levi's hands slowly moving up the front of his shirt, stroking around his abdomen and midsection. It felt unusually warm and he shivered when the pads of Levi's fingers pressed into his skin. He could feel Levi's breath on his neck and he suddenly realized just how close his face was, just how close Levi was.

"Tell me, Eren, do you know the effects of alcohol?" Eren could feel the subtle movement of Levi's lips on his skin as he said those words. And for some reason, the front of his pants seemed to feel even tighter than their usual fit size.

Eren was able to gather his thoughts together enough to say, "I-I don't even know what alcohol is." He let out an unconscious breath that might have come out as a low moan.

Levi's hips shuffled even closer and Eren let out a sigh as he felt the hard pressure against him. He definitely felt something akin to relief when Levi pressed himself up against him and started to grind slowly.

"Nghhah, corporal... what's going on? I don't... hahhh." Eren panted and his hips began to move with Levi's against his will. It didn't help that his eyes were fluttering open and closed haphazardly and even when they were open, he could barely see in front of him.

"Oh, Eren. You naive little son of a bitch." Levi smirked, looking at Eren through traitorous eyes. "Let me teach you a few things then."

Thoughts of wondering what in the hell is going on and how did things come to this were gradually being replaced by thoughts of oh god and oh my god and oh wow oh my god. Eren could only press himself back up against the wall as Levi pressed up harder against him. Eren wasn't even sure if he was in the proper mind frame to be learning things right now.

"In the short-term, alcohol can take on many forms." Levi bit on a fleshy part of Eren's neck.

"Including delayed reaction time and flushed appearance." He roamed his hands underneath Eren's shirt and up his chest.

"Impaired comprehension and shortened attention-span." He rubbed the tips of Eren's nipples, earning a moan and large outtake of breath.

"Blurred vision and profound confusion." Eren was panting heavily now, head leaning back against the wall and staring unfocused at the ceiling.

Levi licked a long line up Eren's neck and nipping around his jaw. "Are you taking notes, Eren?"

Eren was snapped back to reality, sort of, at the mention of his name. He didn't know how to respond though. He wasn't a very good student even without all the sexual touching and raspy voice in his ear. And he was completely positive that Levi knew all this.

"I don't know," was all that Eren came up with to say.

"You don't know...?" Levi questioned, beginning to drag his hands down towards their pants and sliding casually into Eren's.

"I don't know why it's so hot."

Eren's breath hitched as Levi chuckled into his neck. "You never fail to surprise me, kid."

He took hold of Eren's erection, pulling it out of the confines of his pants. Crouching down to kneel on the floor, he was faced with Eren's hard dick in front of his nose and, before Eren could comprehend what was going on and what was about to be going on, Levi licked up the length hotly and took the tip into his mouth.

"W-Wai—What, ghh_aahh!_"

Eren let out a shudder as he felt the harsh wetness envelop him. It didn't get any better, or did it?, when Levi began to lower himself to take in Eren's entire length and suck at sporadic intervals, leaving Eren breathless for more and unable to resist his body flinching and then eventually bucking shamelessly into Levi's face.

Levi's licking and erotically darkening stare was so dizzying to Eren that he couldn't help moaning uncontrollably and arched his back until he was leaning over Levi's head, unable to keep himself up anymore. He unconsciously grabbed at Levi's hair, pulling him in closer and consequently deeper onto his dick.

Levi was planning on letting go of Eren's dick right before he came (in a sadistic attempt at orgasm control), but his plans were cut short when Eren started to say something like, "Sh-shit_, ah-ahhh_—c-c-c..." which was the only informed notice that Levi got before Eren was coming into his mouth. His echoing moans tore throughout the room and went straight to Levi's erection. He waited until Eren was calming down and stopped spurting out string after string of semen before unlatching himself from Eren's dick and spitting onto the floor.

"Jesus fuck, Eren. It seems like every time we do this, your stamina gets worse instead of better. You'd think that your whore of a body would be getting used to this, even if your mind doesn't remember shit."

Levi ignored him for the time being and opted to get up and fetch a cloth to wipe up the filth that was Eren's come off his floor. Eren was slightly out of it, but not out of it enough that he didn't catch the peculiar phrasing of Levi's words as he slumped to sit down on the floor while cursing Levi's annoyingly skillful mouth.

"Excuse me?" Eren replied in a more surprised than accusatory tone, still keeping his mind occupied on the after feeling of the mind numbing blowjob.

Levi sighed despairingly while vigorously scrubbing the floor. He really was not in the mood to be answering Eren's dumb questions.

"I should tell you, kid," Levi started, perking up Eren's ears, "you've been drunk before but it seems you have the memory of a walnut when it comes to remembering our sexual encounters while under the influence. All the better for me since I don't mind ravishing a dirty slut like you every night."

Eren watched Levi get up to rinse off the cloth in the kitchen sink. His panting was just now starting to slow but sped up again at the understanding of Levi's words.

"Why are you telling me this now, corporal?"

"The better question would be why am I even telling you this at all since you're just going to fall asleep like the dead after we're done and then forget everything. Not even bothering to say a single word to me the next day and then prancing about the grounds as if I hadn't just fucking wrecked you."

Levi looked visibly agitated as he began to scrub the unwashed dishes in the sink and then proceeded to wipe down the counters, the tables, and then the walls in a sexually frustrated frenzy.

Eren was lost for words. He got up from the floor and walked towards the anger cloud that was Corporal Levi before he could hurt himself by pulling a muscle from furious cleaning. "I don't understand," Eren said tentatively and somewhat sadly.

"Of course you don't understand," Levi ground out almost angrily. He swiped the bottle of wine from the table and, before taking a swig of the rest of its contents, said, "You just stay the clueless dumbass you are."

He grabbed the back of Eren's neck and kissed him hard, forcibly pressing on his jaw and opening his lips to drain the contents of the alcohol into his awaiting mouth. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and coughed a little in the back of his throat but made no move to run away. He drank in the second-hand alcohol like he drank in Levi's newfound insecurities. Eren started to feel dizzy once more as he felt hands roaming all over his body as if in a desperate attempt to say _you're mine, at least for tonight._

Eren gasped out as he detached his lips from Levi's. "W-Wait, corporal, can I just—"

"I don't want to hear it."

Levi hurriedly shoved their pants down and grasped both of their cocks, rubbing them together messily in an effort for immediate gratification. He was somewhat satisfied when Eren cried out and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders like an anchor, raking his fingernails down his back and clutching frantically at his shirt.

"I-I..." Eren began but couldn't finish when Levi quickened his pace, squeezing their cocks so tightly together that Eren was sure it was starting to hurt a little bit.

Levi lifted Eren's right leg up and over his shoulder, only taking a brief second to poke at Eren's entrance which flinched at the sudden contact. Levi never stopped his other hand on their dicks, almost making sure that Eren wouldn't have enough breath in his lungs. When he felt Eren take an inhale of breath, he bit down on the side of his neck and effectively stopped him from whatever it was he might have been about to say.

"Don't say anything." Levi licked at the skin of Eren's neck, as if apologizing for biting him so harshly. "Don't say it."

Eren was sobbing when Levi took his hand off their lengths and none-too-gently rammed himself into Eren's warmth. It hurt like hell and Levi tried not to think of this as Eren screamed his name in between different intonations and high-pitched yells and gasps of painful breath. He thrust into Eren rapidly, trying to get him to feel as he felt, even though he knew this couldn't possibly feel good for Eren at all. He knows he should have just stopped at the blowjob. But he tells himself this every night and every night he can never stop just there.

"I get you drunk for a reason," Levi admits lowly into Eren's ear even though Eren is too busy moaning non-stop. He closes his eyes and moves his hips faster because Eren feels too hot and too good enclosed around him. "It's so that you won't remember anything."

He refrains from saying it's because he doesn't want Eren to remember how much pain he causes him because that just seems too selfish. But since he can never control himself around Eren, he figures he ends up being too selfish altogether anyway. And even though he knows there's no excuse and his actions are unforgivable, he does them anyway without hesitation.

Eren contracts on him and his expression tells Levi that his mind is already far gone, which is why it surprises him that he hears Eren begin to speak in broken syllables.

"I-I know."

Levi would have been more surprised had another wave of pleasure not washed over him when he felt Eren's hot breath against his neck, effectively wiping any sensible thoughts that might have passed through his mind. Though when Eren starts to try forming words, Levi instinctively takes it as a sign to thrust faster, harder, and more deliberately in an attempt to stop Eren from possibly breaking him even more.

"Don't," Levi warned, knowing he was getting dangerously close to his limit and he wanted this moment to last as long as possible. "Don't you fucking say anything."

Levi went to push his lips against Eren's, but not before Eren was able to breathe out, "I remember."

And Levi stiffened, unable to stand it anymore. Groaning out loud and shoving himself into Eren so ruthlessly, he was sure his body was broken by now. He was unprepared when he came into the confines of Eren's body, yelling the loudest he probably ever had before because his orgasm hit him so hard that he must have lost his mind to absolute bliss and completely whited out for a bit. He grasped Eren's body so tightly because the feeling overwhelmed him and he only came to when he found Eren and himself in a heap together on the floor, covered in white fluid that could only have been Eren's.

Levi was leaning against Eren's heaving chest and he couldn't think momentarily but he had the vaguely nagging feeling that things were not going to be good once he remembered what those things were. After a long strip of silence, he only barely registered a small voice coming from Eren above his head.

"I've been lying to you, corporal," Eren whispered in a partially grief-stricken voice.

And before Levi could ask him to elaborate or even to ask a simple why, Eren continued in between sniffs and hitched tears.

"I don't get drunk," Eren explained sadly, and at that moment Levi already realized what this must mean. Suddenly this whole situation turned so comical that Levi could almost snort. "Titan healing prevents it..." Eren trails off.

Levi could only stare absently at the floor, feeling the burn in his cheeks and the ache in his heart soften slightly.

"Were you faking being drunk this whole time?" Levi accused, all of a sudden profusely angry with the realization that he had managed to be legitimately tricked more than just a few times.

"No, it just wears off really fast," Eren answered, guiltily playing with the sweaty hairs on his corporal's head.

"You're a dumb piece of shit, Eren."

The kid chuckled before almost petting Levi gingerly on the head and dropping his voice into a serious tone. "There's no way I could give up these nights with you, corporal."

And at that Levi willingly submits himself, wholly and unabashedly, in the hopes that Eren never realizes how drunk off his ass Levi has been for him this entire time.


End file.
